Power Outage Fun
by Paperleaf
Summary: [FlintxVolkner] Flint stops by the Sunyshore gym to visit Volkner, when the power goes out and they must find a way to restore it. Oneshot, Yaoi. :]


A/N: So, this is the first Pokemon fic I've ever _posted, _so be kind. XD It's yaoi as well (aka MAN LOVING!) being VolknerxFlint and all, because (as Stardroidjean once said) they are the Diamond and Pearl OTP. -heart- D:

Okay. XD Here it is. Again, be kind. :'D Enjoy!

* * *

Power Outage Fun

"Raiii…"

Raichu smiled and relaxed in my lap as I scratched her behind the ears. I wasn't as happy as she apparently was, though. I frowned and glanced towards the front of my gym; it was as dead and lifeless as it had been all week. There was just no _fun_ in being a gym leader anymore! Where were all the powerful trainers?

I stood up and Raichu jumped off my lap in a huff. I ran both hands through my choppy blonde hair and wandered over to the railing, resting my arms on the cold metal. Maybe soon Bertha would retire from the Pokemon League and I could replace her. That would be _so_ great. I would have more fights with more powerful trainers, and I'd always be around…

"_Flint!_"

I snapped my head up in surprise and looked towards the gym door. I felt a rare smile tug at my lips as I watched my Jew-fro'd friend walk through the often lifeless doors of my gym.

"Heya, Ben!" Flint said to one of my gym trainers, waving to the young boy. "How've you been?"

I smoothed down the long pieces of blonde hair on each side of my head and straightened out my navy blue coat before making my way downstairs. I looked down at myself with disdain. Jeez… no matter how awesome and distinguished my coat was, I still looked like a petite little shit.

Flint was laughing heartily and slapping Ben on the shoulder when I got downstairs. I grinned slightly and placed my hands in my coat pockets. Somehow just _being_ around Flint, you could feel the warmth and life simply emitting from him. "Afternoon, Flint."

Flint moved away from Ben and stared right into my sea-blue eyes with his warm brown ones. "Volkner! You're still alive!" Flint said, walking towards me and sticking his thumbs into his pants' pockets. "Haven't heard from you in about a week."

I sighed and looked down. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Flint… in fact; he's the only person I can think of that I would want to talk to. I guess I just wasn't much of a phone or e-mail kind of person. Besides, talking to him on the phone just made me miss him more… "Well, I've been busy with renovations to the gym. God forbid I would be busy with gym battles for once."

Flint frowned and shook his head. "That sucks, dude." He lifted a hand and pulled some fingers through his thick red 'fro. "If that's the case, why don't you just close the gym down for a while and come visit me up at the League?" he asked with a warm smile.

I lifted my eyebrows thoughtfully. The thought had crossed my mind before, but it sounded like an even better idea when Flint said it himself.

"I mean, the rest of the guys are great and all, but there're only so many times I can kick Aarons ass at Halo," he said smugly. "And Lucian is no fun because he's always reading."

"How's Bertha holding up?" I asked.

Flint chewed his lip for a moment. I looked away when he did that- it made me feel funny inside.

"She's still determined to stick around for another year," Flint said. "I know you wanna take her place, Volk," he continued, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I guess you just gotta be patient, though." He smiled. "And I know you are. That, or stubborn."

I grinned at him and lifted his hand off my shoulder, somewhat reluctantly. "Well, can you-"

At about that moment, life seemed to take another shit on my head as all the lights in my gym flickered and died, leaving us both in total darkness. Which, I was deathly afraid of.

"Son of a _bitch!_" I yelled, reaching out a hand blindly and grabbing Flints arm, pulling him towards me in fear. "What the hell is wrong with this piece of shit building now?"

I felt Flint move around a bit and the next moment I saw a flash of light and a tiny Charmander appear from it.

I blinked at the small Pokemon as it waved its flaming tail around in attempt to make some light in the area. Once it succeeded, I relaxed a bit and felt my self-consciousness return to me. I became very aware that I was clutching to Flints arm, with him looking down at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"What's up, Volk?" he asked, total amusement in his voice.

I released my hold on his arm and jumped back, smoothing down my coat and staring away into the darkness. "Ah- well, you know how I'm… afraid of… of the dark, right?" I said, bringing a hand to the back of my neck. I could feel my skin burning with embarrassment.

"I _faintly_ remember you telling me that," he said, obviously still amused with me. "_Ben!_"

I turned back around to see Flint facing Ben and the only other gym trainer who I had in that day, whose name had momentarily slipped my mind.

"Here, you take my Rapidash for guidance out of the gym and go try and figure out what's going on, kay?" he told Ben, placing a Pokeball in the young boys hand. "Jenna, you can help the kid out or just go home today, alright?"

I tilted my head and looked at the young girl. How the hell did Flint know my gym trainers better than I did?

"O-okay!" Ben said, releasing Flint's Rapidash and following it to the door. "Come on, Jenna!"

"Eep!" the girl yelped, and she ran over to Ben and clung to his arm as they made their way away from us. Oh God, is that what _I_ looked like when I was clinging to Flint? I slapped a hand to my forehead.

Flint turned back to me and smiled, pointing behind him at the young trainers with his thumb. "Kids! Adorable, aren't they?" he said.

I looked down at his tiny Charmander once again as it wandered over to me and looked up with big shiny eyes.

"When did you get this guy?" I asked, kneeling down and patting its warm bald head.

"Just five days ago," Flint said, walking over a few steps and looking down at me. "I got him from Oak."

"Char!" he said to me. I smiled at the little guy and stood upright again and stared Flint in the eyes. "I need to check the fuse box downstairs…" I said lowly. I knew the fear was just dripping off of my words.

Flint stared back at me for a moment and smiled, as if reading my mind. "Have no fear, **Flint** is here!" he said, slinging an arm around me and guiding me towards the stairs. "Stick to my side, Charmander! We're counting on you!"

"Char!"

-

When the three of us finally got downstairs, after much groping of Flint in spurts of fear from me, I felt my heart rate quicken even more and my mind conjure up horrible situations in my mind, like a serial killer standing dormant in the corner of the dark basement, or even worse- a giant Crobat silently watching us from the ceiling, ready to silently swoop down at any second to devour me in one gulp!

I widened my eyes as far as I could and scanned my eyes over the far end of the basement, but it was too dark to see anything. I could tell at any moment a Gengar was going to pop out right in front of me and scream.

"Volk?"

"_AUGH!_" I cried, whirling around and lifting my hands to my chest like a frightened school girl. I exhaled slowly as Flint proceeded to bend over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh- my fucking- _OATH,_ Volkner!" he cried between laughs. "The look on your fucking face!"

I furrowed my brow and felt my face blush hotly with a new wave of embarrassment. I was_ so_ glad that it was only Flint seeing this cowardly side of me. "Oh, enough already!" I said, bending over and picking up Charmander. "Let's get this done!"

"Char?" Charmander asked as I carried it towards the general area of the fuse box. When I found it, I set him down and stuck a hand into my pocket, searching for the key with my fingers.

I looked up thoughtfully and stuck my tongue out as I slid my other hand in my left side pocket, searching harder for the key. "Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me…"

I heard Flint walk up behind me. "What's the matter?"

"I can't find the key to the fuse box!" I cried.

"CHAR!" _Char_mander!" I heard Charmander cry.

I jolted my head towards the ground and watched as a Ghastly licked Charmander playfully. The poor red Pokemon was waving its tiny arms above its head in fear and it began running towards the other side of the basement. "_Charmander!_"

I felt myself stiffen up as the light of Charmander's tail grew increasingly dim and I heard it slump over across the room. The Ghastly must've paralyzed it!

"Oh, balls." Flint said, turning his head around towards his helpless Pokemon. "Charman-_OOF_"

I knocked the words right out of my tall friend with a forceful tackle-hug to his torso. I buried my head in his neck and hugged him as tightly as I could. "_Oh, God! We're gonna die!_" I cried into his shirt.

I heard him laugh nervously and after a few seconds, slowly wrap his arms around my waist. "We aren't going to die, dude."

I felt myself begin to shake, and decided that was _too_ embarrassing and I needed to call out Ambipom to try and pry the fuse box open. When I lifted my head and tried to pull away, Flint wouldn't let me go.

I swallowed hard in response as I felt feelings I'd been pushing down for months slowly rise and I tried to find Flint's face in the darkness. "Fl… Flint?"

I felt his hold around my waist tighten and the next thing I knew, his nose was nudging mine. Oh, my God… was he trying to…?

In a split second his lips finally found mine and he pressed a kiss into them softly. I felt my fear melt away at the feeling and I grabbed his shoulders awkwardly as I returned the kiss. My rarely used emotions took over me and I moved my arms into a comfortable embrace around his neck.

The simple kissing continued for a few more seconds until Flint slid his tongue curiously past my lips. I felt my body fill with excitement and bliss as I again returned the gesture and impulsively touched and rolled my tongue around his.

This seemed to continue for a while, both of us starting to explore the others body using our hands and arms as the kiss deepened until I heard a sound behind me.

'_Bzzzt… buzzat…_'

I put an abrupt stop to the kanoodling and pulled back slightly, blinking at Flint in the darkness and letting my hands rest at his lower back; still not even thinking about how weird it was to be making out with my best friend. "Did you hear…?"

Before I could finish, the lights flickered for a few seconds and then returned entirely. I looked upwards and watched my electricity return to my gym before I looked back down and remembered what I had just been doing for the last few minutes.

I felt my face turn as red as my kissing-buddy's hair when Flint smirked and waggled an eyebrow at me. "That sure seemed to take care of your fear."

My mind buzzed with all kinds of feelings and I pushed my friend away. "Um, uh, well I…" I blabbed, lifting a hand to my hot face and turning around. A Magnemite had stuck itself to the fuse box and had somehow taken care of the power outage. It stared at me curiously with its one eye, as if to say, "Wow, I didn't know you were gay."

I turned back around and watched Flint walk over to his Charmander and bend down to examine the tiny fire Pokemon. "Are you alright, buddy?" he asked.

"Charrrrman…" Charmander replied, its eyes swirling with confusion.

I took a deep breath and composed myself once again, turning back to the Magnemite and pulling it off of the fuse box. "Thank you," I said to it, releasing it into the air. I walked over to Flint as he sprayed a Full Heal on Charmander.

"There you go!" Flint said as Charmander stood up and shook its head. "Now, back into the ball for you," he said, taking out a Pokeball and returning Charmander inside. Flint turned to me afterwards and tilted his head, smiling. "I always knew it!"

I blinked at him. "What?"

He began walking towards the stairs. "That you had the hots for me and my boyish charm."

I felt my composure leave me again as I frowned and ran after him. "Hey, asshole! You kissed me first!"

"You were the one who practically dry humped me before hand!"

"I was clinging to you for dear _life!_"

By the time we were done arguing, we had made it to the front doors of my gym. Flint sighed and turned to me.

I shrugged and turned my head to the right, where Raichu had reappeared suddenly and began rubbing her staticy face on my jeans. "Well... thanks for coming to visit me, and helping me down to the fuse box and stuff… even if I never even got it open…"

Flint crossed his arms and I could feel him staring at me. "Aren't you gonna thank me for the hot lovings too?"

I jerked my head up and stared at him. "What?!"

He laughed and shook his head. "God, I'm gonna miss you, dude." He stepped towards me and gave me a hug. "Will you come visit me this week or at least fucking call this time before I get bored to tears?"

He pulled away and I smiled at him. "Yeah, I will." I then did something totally spur of the moment; I stepped forward and pecked him on the lips, looking towards the floor immediately afterwards.

Flint blinked and touched a hand to his mouth, smiling. "Alright, good. Seeya, Volk!"

I watched as the red head stepped out of the gym and released his Drifblim, jumping onto it before it floated away across the city. "Ben! Give me back my Rapidash, damnit!"

* * *

A/N: I think I made life in the Pokemon world sound pretty boring, didn't I? XD Anyways, tell me if it's retarded or not. :B Thanks for reading! 


End file.
